I Hope You Dance
by Harley Quinn 904
Summary: Song Fic Series! Moments expressed through the words of a song. Tiva!
1. Wonder

_**"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,"**_

_The sun set slowly, the light kissing her golden skin as we lay in the shady sand. As I tangled my fingers in her sand-clouded hair, she lazily kissed my neck, sighing contently in my arms. _

_When she leaned up against my chest, I couldn't help but play with the little strings on her back. As her eyelids drooped, I gently tugged the royal blue strings. Her eyes shot open, and I quickly dropped my arm to my side. She looked around suspiciously before settling into an uneasy sleep. _

_Once I was sure she was sleeping, I gave the stings one final, untying pull and-_

"TONY!"

"Gah!" my eyes shoot open, startled, and my breathing tries to slow down, as does my heart. I finally calm down and look up to find Ziva standing over my desk.

"Come on, boss wants us at Norfolk," she says, tapping her fingers on my desk.

"Well, hello to you too," I grumble, and then, glaring at her, I shovel an assortment of things I'd need into my bag. She rolls her eyes and half-jogs away to the elevator. Hanging my jacket over my arm I too go to the elevator, but unlike her half-jog, I am ungracefully prancing to the door, which happens to be near my face.

Sighing, I push the button for the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Third degree burns on his lower back and wrists," Duckey states as he points to the burnt flesh of the once human-looking body.<p>

"The victim was tied up before being burnt," says Gibbs, scratching something out in his notebook.

"He was tied up, dangled over the fire," Ziva calls out. "They used him for information. Judging by the burns, he either talked and wasn't of any help, or refused to talk. Either way, they burnt him slowly." She took six pictures of what appeared to be the same rock.

Giving her his signature glare, Gibbs asked, "How would you know that?"

"Old Israeli torture technique. I recognize the burn patterns."

It's amazing how she still remembers that. Or... that it was even on her mind. But then again, she's Ziva.

Unpredictable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Special thanks to Ashley4287. I couldn't have done this without her. *Gives virtual Ice Cream* =D**

**Now, REVIEW! ^.^**


	2. Hunger

"_**You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger."**_

Her face twisted into an expression of absolute horror. Ziva had finished her work, had a report for Gibbs, and was watching a certain Senior Field Agent devour what she assumed used to be a bacon cheese burger, if even that.

He tried to be neat, really, he did. But honestly, saying his favorite burger joint dumped sauce onto the burgers by the bucket would be an understatement. After all, it was the reason he kept coming back; their famous concoction of mixed flavors was more addicting then pistachios. And like Abby said, you can never really have just one pistachio. Or in his case, you can't just have one of those thousand calorie burgers. Maybe that was the reason he kept gaining a couple of pounds each week.

Tony looked down at his stomach, but he couldn't see past the napkin bib he stuffed into his shirt that caught most of the mess. That mustard stain will never come out, he though, picking at it with the miraculously clean tip of his pinky finger.

Ziva, sitting on the other side of the table, was horrified with Tony's eating habits. It was one thing to shove a burger clean into his mouth, but dressing his mouth with mustard and sesame seeds dripping with grease and holding cafeteria style slop was another.

He's always hungry, she thought to herself as she watched him lick his fingers with glee. And what amazed her most? The fact he could eat yet another grease covered mess. Ah, well, that was Tony for you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so in the first chapter, I wrote in first person, and this chapter, it's 3rd person. And, I know that. I wrote this a long time ago, so I couldn't remember, but my beta already corrected this instead of studying, and I would feel bad making her do it again for first person, so this is just going to be many drabbles put together, and in different formats depending on what flows better in the story. **

**Well, Reviews are love. **


End file.
